A vehicle quality analyzing system is well known. The vehicle quality analyzing system is utilized to analyze the quality of vehicles shipped out of a factory, for example. The vehicle quality analyzing system is designed to realize the process of analysis in accordance with a predetermined software. The vehicle quality analyzing system is utilized in factories in various countries.
[Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 2844252
[Related Art] JP Patent Application Publication No. 7-333110
[Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 3345829
[Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 3331112
[Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 3360635
[Related Art] U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,560
[Related Art] U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,408